


underneath the stars is tomorrow

by starlightaegi



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Kim Jongin | Kai, Baby Oh Sehun, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character(s), Modern Royalty, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Chanyeol, Original Character(s), more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightaegi/pseuds/starlightaegi
Summary: "Sometimes life throws you rocks, it's up to you whether or not you want that house to be made of glass or made of stone."Yoongi is the youngest prince of Daegu. Jeongguk is soilder for Seoul. Two nations who are at war with each other, but when Yoongi gets into an accident and somehow crashes over the border. Now Jeongguk, along with his two friends, have to hide him away until they can get him back over without anyone knowing who he is. Overtime, something else blossoms between them that will maybe bring everyone together.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	underneath the stars is tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the kdrama "Crash Landing On You", and even though I'm only on episode three, it's still amazing ankaksndkas
> 
> Also, this will not the regualr alpha/omega thing, I wanted to try something different this time 🥺👀
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone that read through this for me before I published it and beta’d it 💖💖

Yoongi was in a predicament.

Earlier during the day, Yoongi had gotten a call from an unknown number, and turned out that it was his older brother. Their father wanted all of them to come over for dinner, but Yoongi didn’t want to hear it so he hung up and blocked the number. The relationship with the rest of his family was strained because of his father. They didn’t see eye to eye, and like the butterfly effect, the rest of his family was cut off.

He shouldn’t have come because in his mind he knew that it would be the same thing as it always was. His father wanted him to get married to an alpha who could financially help them. He was one of the only omegas in his family, and he had expressed countless times that he didn’t want to get married until he was ready. Yoongi really shouldn’t have expected anything else besides that topic.

“Yoongi-ah, you can't just walk out on us again. We’ve missed you.”

“No, mom.” Yoongi stopped walking towards his car and looked at his mom. He didn’t want to walk away from her again, but no matter how much she might love him, she would always take his dad’s side. In order to save him the fight, he cut off all contact. “I’m sure dad hasn’t missed me. I’m okay with that, why can't Jihoon or Kyungsoo marry a rich omega? He made Chanyeol-hyung marry a rich alpha which he didn’t want to, but you convinced him anyway. And look how that turned out: bad. Why does it have to be me too?”

Yoongi’s mom was silent, and that was enough to answer his question. He still hated them for pushing away the only person that understood him the best, always using the other as a way to get underneath his skin. He just didn’t understand why they wanted to make him more miserable than he already was. Knowing them, they haven’t even thought about that and wanted to put the responsibility onto him. Why would he want to get married now when he had a successful business? He was one of the richest people out in the entertainment industry right now. Nothing was going to put everything he worked for in jeopardy.

“I see. That answers everything.” Yoongi turned around, his chest tightening uncomfortably. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling this way at all. He wasn’t supposed to feel his heart hurting or the itch that was at the back of his eyes. Trying to gather his composure, he simply said. “Goodbye, mother.”

“Fine! Leave, you already disowned us, why would I expect you to do anything for us, huh?”

Yoongi stopped walking for a few seconds, the feeling went away as soon as it came, and turned back around. “It’s funny that I still call out for you when I’m scared or when I just need a hug. But then I realized something—I don’t have a mother. You’ve made Chanyeol-hyung not talk to any of you at all because of what you did. Has it not clicked in that what you did is going to burn your bridge bigger than what you need it to be. Don’t call me. None of you call me because I don’t want to speak to you. If you would just think about what you’re asking of me then maybe you’ll see. It’s not 1887 anymore.”

“I—“

“Goodbye, mother. For good.”

Yoongi walked away from his mother with tears in his eyes. He may have just ruined the only good relationship he had between his parents. His mother was always understanding to him, always listening to what his input was, but it seemed that has changed now. Now the only family member that he spoke to was his older omega brother, who was too far to visit all the time. He sat in his car, trying to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. He couldn’t believe that his father finally took his mother away from him just like he did with his two alpha brothers. 

Wiping away his tears, he drove away, seeing his mom have a look of guilt on her face. He didn’t have it in his heart to stop the car and give her the hug that she probably needs right now. He felt betrayed, heartbroken that his family was only worried about what could keep the family going, but not caring about the feelings of the omegas in the family. Knowing Yoongi’s father, he probably won’t even care that he lost two sons because his logic is that alphas are better. 

Yoongi’s family comes from a long line of alphas, never an omega ruling over the land, and even in modern times they’ve stuck with that tradition for hundreds and hundreds of years. Yoongi was the youngest of his family, so even if he were to be an alpha, he wouldn’t be able to have the power to rule. It was different for his older brother because of his status as omega and because of the traditions, Chanyeol couldn’t be the next king of the land. It made the younger’s stomach turn thinking about it. 

Feeling the tears come up again, blurring his vision, he pulled over on the side of the road and just let himself break down. He pulled his phone out, called the only person he could think of right now, and waited for them to pick up. He doesn’t know what to do or how to fix what may be too broken.

“Hello?”

“H-hyungie,” Yoongi couldn’t even get a word out because he couldn’t stop crying. Everything that happened today was finally catching up to him. He wanted to be engulfed in the comforting scent that was his brother, but he couldn't. Chanyeol lived hours away so if Yoongi were to drive there, he wouldn’t get there until past midnight and he didn’t want to be a burden. Especially when he had two year old nephews who were probably needing to get ready for bed soon.

“Yoongi-ah? What’s the matter?”

Yoongi couldn’t hold it in anymore, his muffled cries were now sobs, and it was getting too much to be able to breathe properly. Hearing Chanyeol’s voice really dropped the brick on the reality that he was now faced with, that it was just the two of them now. It was taking him a lot of power to not turn the car around and run into his mother’s arm.

“I messed up, hyung, like really bad and I don’t know what to do.”

“What happened, Yoonie?”

Yoongi spilled everything that had happened within the last two hours, starting from when his dad didn’t even greet him but got straight to the point, ending with the argument that he had with his mom. He may look like he doesn’t care, but in reality, he has sensitive feelings and he wished that his father would see that he wasn’t ready to get married. If he were to get married, he wanted to be someone of his choice, not someone that his dad has deemed right for him. Yoongi knows for a fact that his dad knows nothing about him, always focusing on his older alpha brothers, leaving only his mother to be on his side.

“I don’t know what to do. I wasn’t thinking because father made me angry, and I said things that I didn’t mean to mama. I’m scared that I lost the only other person besides you that understands me.”

“Father makes everyone upset unless it’s Jihoon or Kyungsoo, and I’m sorry that I can’t be there to help you, but you’re always welcomed to come down here, you know that right?”

“Yeah, hyungie, I do.”

Yoongi calmed a bit down, sniffling only a few times, and trying to push what happened to the back of his mind. He thought about driving all the way down to where Chanyeol was, but he had a lot of stuff that he needed to get done at the company. He needed a break from everything, so he’ll come to the company in the morning, leave in the afternoon and stay there for the rest of the weekend.

“Baekhyun-hyung wouldn’t mind if I came up tomorrow afternoon?”

“Of course not, Yoonie. You’re welcome anytime, okay? Don’t let what happened stay in your mind, hmm? People say things that they don’t mean when they’re angry, so give it a few days. I love you, Yoonie.”

“I love you too, Chanyori. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

After hanging up, Yoongi sat there for an extra few minutes to try to calm his breathing, trying to stop his mind from running a mile a minute. Talking to Chanyeol really helped him get his jumbled thoughts to straighten out, and it was also because he missed talking to him. Tomorrow, after getting a night’s rest, he’ll call his mother to apologize. He won’t let the only good relationship he had between his parents go downhill because of his anger. 

Opening the apartment door, he was greeted by Pudding, his black tabby cat that Chanyeol got him about a year ago so whenever the omega needed his brother he had Pudding to keep him company. At first, he didn’t want to take care of a cat because he was pretty busy with getting his company established. Over time though, he has come to love his precious tabby cat and treats her like a princess. Pudding rubbed against Yoongi’s leg a few times before sitting down to watch her human take off his shoes.

“Hello, Pudding baby.”

She meowed when Yoongi rubbed her head, and followed him to the kitchen, as he got the stuff ready to make his nightly tea that he drinks to get better sleep. He leaned against the counter, already wanting to curl up in his blankets to sleep the rest of the day away. Pudding could sense that her human was upset, so she rubbed her head against his legs.

“Today wasn’t a good day, Pudge. I think we need to cuddle in bed for the rest of the evening.”

Pudding meowed. Almost as if she could understand what he was saying, it made him smile a little. Soon enough Yoongi was able to get underneath his comfortable covers, tv playing a drama, and Pudding curled up on her own pillow. Once the tea was finished, the mug was placed on the nightstand, and the omega snuggled with his pillow. He watched the drama for a little while longer before his eyes started to get droopy. 

Yoongi gave Pudding one last head rub before letting sleep take over, temporarily forgetting the heartbreak that had happened today. It gave him a little feeling that everything was going to be alright, even if tomorrow that feeling went away.

🐚🌹✨

Yoongi almost jumped out of bed when the loud ring of his alarm was blaring through the room. Trying to stay in the warmth of his blanket, he slammed down on the clock until it was silent again. He was about to go back asleep until it was his ringtone that pierced the silence. The omega groaned, grabbing his phone and grumbling a hello into it.

“Good morning, sunbaenim. I know you said to not call you this early in the morning unless it was important, but we have some great news!”

“What is it?”

“We’re holding our second set of auditions today, which will be near the border that separates our nations, but we shouldn’t be that close to where something can happen.”

Yoongi’s entertainment company has been trying to hold auditions for months, but it was difficult trying to find people who didn’t want to go to a big company. A lot of people wondered how he was so rich when he’s just starting out in the industry. He was about to have his first group debut soon, all he needs is one last member to complete the group. He was a little scared to be close to the border that divided the two kingdoms because no one could ever tell when they would attack each other. It didn’t matter if there was a peace treaty because they were still technically at war against one another.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.”

It didn’t take long for him to get ready because his excitement won over his fear of running into one of the soldiers that were usually guarding the border. Yoongi was sure that he wasn’t going that far up north, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Before leaving, he gave Pudding some food and checked his phone to see that he had a million phone calls from unknown numbers, a few texts from Chanyeol and his mom. He wanted to open the messages from his mom, but he had other things to worry about instead of a petty family fight.

Driving down the road was calm because it was barely eight in the morning, and most people were going south rather than going north. He looked down for a second because his phone was vibrating, it was only for a second but he didn’t see the deer that was standing in the road. The omega turned the wheel, swerving to the right so he didn’t harm the deer, but that attempt was futile. It all happened so fast, driving through the woods and down a hill he tried to stop the car, but it didn’t stop until the car flipped over and suddenly the world turned black.

🐚🌹✨

Waking up at five in the morning slowly became a habit over time for Jeongguk. It wasn’t easy being in the military as an omega, but he got an exemption because of his alpha qualities. When he was younger, his parents were for sure that he would be an alpha, but were disappointed that he was an omega. They weren’t particularly mad at him because it was out of his control, but he promised them that he won’t be a stay at home kind of omega and he’ll go into the military. Jeongguk has been told, many times, that his parents were proud of him but there will always be a sense of disappointment in their eyes.

“Good morning, Jeongguk-ah!”

Jeongguk grumbled at the overly happy tone that Jimin seemed to always have at any time of the day. There was no time to be happy because as their captain said, “you never know when a war is coming so it’s always best to be prepared”. Some time ago, Jeongguk was a happy, free-spirited child until he had come to learn that he was in fact an omega and that changed his life from then on. The omega would always stay up in his room, hoping that there was a way to make him an alpha like he was destined to be. He wasn’t made to be a stay at home kind of person, maybe for Taehyung, but that's beside the point. So what if he had a little crush on the alpha, but whoever didn’t was either blind or didn’t want to admit it.

“Try to lighten up, Gukkie! Today is our last day before we get a break. Just imagine us going to the capital of Seoul for a few days.”

“I-I guess.”

Taehyung dragged the stone-cold omega to sit down at the table next to Jimin and served breakfast to the both of them. Between the three of them, Taehyung was the one that took care of them, even though he was the second oldest. Maybe that’s what made Jeongguk have a slight crush on him, his wall has a slight crack for the alpha. His wall was cracked for the both of them because they’ve been with him since he started his training. 

“Besides,” Jimin started, spooning the vegetable soup, and biting into the bread. “They say that the last day is the most eventful. Maybe you’ll get what you’ve been wanting this entire time- being ranked as a captain.”

Jeongguk is the closest to becoming a new captain because he wasn’t bad at anything they had done with training, and the commander saw the potential in him with the amount of skill that he had shown when they had to be assessed. He was the youngest amongst all the troops at the tender age of nineteen. There was no way that the king wouldn’t make the omega captain, no matter what his secondary gender was, because he deserved it.

“That’s not the only thing that I gained being here, I mean I have you guys- yeah. Don’t let it boost your ego because I will end you if you utter a word to anyone.”

Jeongguk gave them a smile that would make anyone that didn’t know him want to run away, but it made Taehyung just hug him because he knew that the omega wouldn’t actually do it to them. If it were someone else, that would be a different story, and no one wanted to get on the bad side of Jeon Jeongguk. 

“Gukkie, I appreciate you too. Now let’s finish up and get our duties over so we can finally have a few months of relaxation.”

“I’m serious, hyung, don’t say a word. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Okay,” Taehyung agreed, still not letting go of the omega. “Your secret is safe with me, young one.”

Jeongguk let out a small, non threatening growl at that.

🐚🌹✨

It was around noon when Jeongguk was out in the forest doing his patrol around the perimeter. There haven’t been any signs of life except for the random animals that would run by him every now and then. He was about to turn around when he saw some red metal in the middle of the forest. He knew that he should’ve left it alone because he didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He stopped and hid behind the tree as a person climbed out of the car, and he peeked to the side of the tree to get a visual on whoever was.

Once he got a look at the male, omega male at that from the scent, looked beat up, and was trying to catch his breath. He felt his heart hurt a little bit for him, but from the fancy clothes to the high-end car, he could tell that he was from the south. He shouldn’t even care about the well being of someone who was from the south because they were at war. A war that probably won’t end for a very long time.

If the commander or even worse found out that he was going to help someone who was his enemy, he might as well sign away his will because it wouldn’t end well for either party. Jeongguk knew that he would have to tell Taehyung and Jimin about his discovery today and at least try to get him back to health before sending him back to where he came from. He’d let Jimin do it since he was training to become a nurse, and he wouldn’t have any part with what happens after that. 

Grabbing the walkie talkie, he called out to his two other friends who picked up immediately. The omega discreetly tried to tell them what happened because they weren’t the only ones that could hear from the walkie, so he told them that he found something urgent and to come quickly. He was still watching the other omega, hand on his pistol that was in his pocket, ready to shoot if there was a sign of a threat. It didn’t matter if he was trying to help him or not because an enemy is an enemy.

Jeongguk watched as the other pulled out a phone, but threw it across from him, put his arms around his knees and just sat there. The omega didn’t know why he felt the sudden urge to hug the other, but he fought off that feeling, even if it hurt just a little bit.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ Jeongguk thought, looking up at the sky, trying to figure out what this feeling was. He’s never felt this before, even with Taehyung, and he couldn’t explain what exactly it was. In their kingdom, they didn’t believe in mates because it was all about survival, and whoever could afford to provide for their family. It didn’t matter if they weren’t at the end of the invisible string that was wrapped around their fingers, or if it was the sound of bells that you hear when you walk past them. It would explain being drawn to the unknown omega.

If they keep it a secret then nothing bad should happen, as long as the omega wasn’t a threat. The soldiers could get him back on his feet until he could go back over the border and pretend that nothing had happened. It would be the best for all of them, especially for Jeongguk because he wanted this feeling to go away as soon as possible.

Because if the omega stayed any closer to the other then it might be the end of him.

🐚🌹✨

When Yoongi opened his eyes, he couldn’t really see but he heard the car making awful noises and noticed the smell of gasoline. As soon as he regained his vision, he went into panic mode and tried to unbuckle to get out of the car before something bad happened while he was in it. Once he got the seat belt unhooked, he fell on top of the roof, and pain shot up through his entire body. The driver’s side window was semi cracked so he kicked it a few times before it shattered.

Climbing out was just as difficult because everywhere on his body hurt, and he felt himself having the feeling of wanting to cry. His chest was tight, vision blurred with tears, and once he got out he let himself cry. Looking around him, all he could see were trees and nothing else. Getting his phone from the car, it was all smashed to pieces, beyond repair. There were so many scenarios running through his head about him possibly dying and no one was ever going to find him.

“Mama,” Yoongi cried out, scared that he wouldn’t be able to see her to apologize for what he said yesterday. Scared that he wouldn’t be able to see Chanyeol again, or anyone that he cared about because he was injured in the middle of a forest. The omega curled up into a ball, crying into his knees as the fear of dying in the forest was clouding his mind. He needed to find a way to civilization before the sun set because he didn't know what kind of animals came out at night.

Suddenly, he smelled a flowery scent and he perked his head up. He had a sense of relief flood through him because from the scent it was another omega. Maybe the moon goddess was sending his savior who would bring him to somewhere with a phone so he could call his brother or his assistant because he was probably closer to his location.

“Hello?”

There wasn’t a response. The only thing that Yoongi could hear was birds tweeting through the trees, and he let out a sigh. He would follow the scent but he couldn’t really get up without his bones yelling at him for moving too much. Yoongi was about to call out to the person again, but his ears picked up two sets of footsteps crunching through the leaves. His heart rate was racing because this time it wasn’t an omega but two alphas, and he needed to run because he didn’t need any trouble from soldiers. 

Yoongi held onto the car while getting up, and just from that his foot was telling him to sit down. He probably sprained it but with the adrenaline that was flowing through his body, he didn’t care. He ran straight ahead because at some point he would either reach a village or the road. Yoongi needed to get away from the alphas quickly because if his suspicions were right then they worked for the border which wasn’t something to meddle with, even if he was the prince of their nation. 

Yoongi didn’t make it far because as soon as he looked back, he bumped into something well more like someone because they stopped him from falling. All his senses were filled with the flowery scent he had smelt earlier, and the omega looked up but felt a shiver run down his spine from the threatening glare he got from the other. Yoongi must hold his ground because he was not going to let a soldier hold him back.

“Going somewhere?”

“Um, yeah, obviously back to the road? You don’t expect me to sit around all day do you?”

“You don’t even know where you’re going.” The soldier let go of Yoongi and moved back a few inches to have space between them. Yoongi looked at the other omega like he grew three heads, but took this chance to look over the soldier. His eyes widened once he saw the sigil that was on his uniform; he wasn’t in Daegu anymore, but in the place where they were currently at war with. Now he definitely needed to get back across the border where he belongs.

“I-I’m going to go now. I have some auditions to get too so if you could point me in the direction of the road, that would be lovely.”

Yoongi gulped at the silence that was between them, and it didn’t help his fear that the omega was glaring at him. He couldn’t believe that the soldier was an omega because his presence spewed alpha: from his stature all the way down to the glare Yoongi was receiving. Trying to not make the other, who he didn’t know his name still, mad, he just stood there frozen. 

“Jeongguk-ah!”

That covers the name, but the alphas that he intended to run away from were getting closer. Yoongi didn’t need to deal with bruting alphas because he might snap, enemy or not. He has a hatred for alphas because of his brothers and father. The cause of this is the many attempts of his alpha father trying to marry him to a rich alpha, as well as his alpha brothers never doing anything to protect him. It’s always been Chanyeol that cared for him, protected him, and made sure that he was safe and healthy. 

“If you wanted some alone time with us, you could’ve asked us later- oh.”

Yoongi turned around and looked between the two alphas, who in fact were carrying large guns. Now his plan to run was ruined because if he made so much as a wrong step, they could kill him. He doesn't intend on dying by the hands of soldiers, so he just stood there trying to calm down his racing heart. He was in pain, surrounded by enemy soldiers, no way to contact anyone, or having a clue to where he was.

Before any of them could say anything, the world turned black once again.

🐚🌹✨

Chanyeol didn’t expect a call from his mother, especially since he had blocked all their numbers except for Yoongi’s, and he knows that the other wouldn’t give them his number. Since Yoongi was planning to visit, he decided to bake the younger's favorite dessert, and maybe that would cheer him up after yesterday. It hasn’t been the first time that their parents have made the younger omega cry, and it just broke his heart that there was nothing he could do to help him. All Chanyeol could do was provide desserts and cuddles.

Waiting for the strawberry shortcake to finish, Chanyeol’s phone started to vibrate on the counter and he answered it without looking at the number because it was only Yoongi that called him. He could go without a phone if he didn’t have Yoongi to talk to, as well as taking pictures of his twin babies. The omega was actually looking forward to seeing his younger brother because, besides Baekhyun, he doesn’t socialize a lot. He would rather take care of their twins than go to official stuff. The older had exciting news to tell the younger, which Chanyeol wanted Yoongi to be the first to know.

“Hello?”

“Chanyeol-ah.”

“Oh.” His smile faded, all the happiness he was feeling quickly went away. There’s no way that she was able to get his number because he changed it since he left Daegu. Of course, he had the numbers of who worked with him, but then no one else. So how was she able to get his number? He’ll find that out later. “Hello, mother.”

“There’s no need to be formal with me, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol didn’t respond, waiting for his mother to go on with whatever she called him for. He was surprised that she even called him after what his parents said to him before getting married. Before he got married to Baekhyun, he was previously married to an alpha his parents chose for him because back then he strived on making his parents happy. As soon as there was a sign that he wouldn’t be happy, he broke it off and his parents blew up on him that day. He packed up his things and left their fancy mansion, and swore that he would never come back.

Two years later, he found Baekhyun, and his life has been exponentially better. He was still a prince because Baekhyun was the crown prince for Busan, so he doesn’t understand why his parents were so against him marrying who he wanted. He hasn’t spoken to either his parents or his younger alpha brothers, and he wanted to keep it that way.

“What did you need? Because if it’s about coming to visit you I’m going to pass.”

“Yoongi is missing.”

Everything seemed to take a pause, and Chanyeol felt tears itching to come out from his eyes. It couldn’t be possible because the omega had talked to him this morning. It hasn’t even been two hours since the last text they shared. He couldn’t help but feel that this was somewhat his fault because it was clear as day that Yoongi had been upset, maybe he shouldn’t have waited until today to see him.

“What?”

“Please come down.”

🐚🌹✨

Driving from Busan to Daegu wasn’t a long drive, it was only a little over an hour, but Chanyeol wanted something to happen that would stall them from getting closer. Fortunately, fate was on his side, they’re sitting in traffic, and not going to be moving anytime soon. The omega didn’t want to deal with this family or the police in finding Yoongi because it would take too long to find him. Chanyeol couldn’t wait that long to find his beloved younger brother, to have the reassurance that he was safe.

“Chanyeollie? Baby, you okay?”

“I’m okay, just a little worried—nervous about seeing my parents after so long.”

Baekhyun didn’t know much about the strained relationship Chanyeol had with his parents because he didn’t want to make him more upset than he already was about it. This would be the first time that he would be meeting them along with their two year old twins. At first, Chanyeol was iffy about bringing Sehun and Jongin along, but Baekhyun persuaded him that he would be anxious the entire time if they didn’t bring them.

“Papa.”

“Yes, my love?”

“Where going?” Sehun asked while looking out the window, tightly holding onto his white stuffed puppy. All he knows is that they’re going on an adventure somewhere, hopefully, the park because both him and Jongin loved to swing and play on the slide. A little part of him didn’t think so because Sehun could sense Chanyeol’s distress. “Go to the park?”

“No, baby, maybe later after we stop where we need to first. We can always go tomorrow if not.”

“Okay, papa.”

Soon enough, traffic started to move and the omega became anxious again. Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. Hopefully, they won’t have to stay there longer than necessary, for Chanyeol’s sake. The omega was also worried because no one besides Yoongi knew about the twins, and the couple didn’t know how they would react.

“Don’t worry about a thing, Chanyeollie. It’s going to be okay, and if not we’ll just leave.”

“Okay.”

🐚🌹✨

It wasn’t okay. It hasn’t even been thirty minutes since they arrived, and Chanyeol was already arguing with his dad. When he tried to greet his father, all he got was how he can still help the family by marrying someone from their court, which he didn’t hesitate to refuse. He calmly stated that he was happily married and nothing will change that, no matter how much his father won’t accept it because his opinion didn’t matter to him. It also made him perplexed about how his mother just sat there while her husband was basically insulting him.

“That’s it, we’re leaving.”

Chanyeol stood up from the chair he was sitting in, silencing his father from speaking. Everyone at the table turned to look at him, and it made him more furious. He didn’t come here to get a lecture about how the world doesn’t revolve around personal pleasure, but of those who are willing to make sacrifices. What his parents don’t understand is that he did make a sacrifice for them, and it didn’t work out.

“Chanyeol-ah, we have things to discuss. You can’t leave when you just got here.”

“You can’t expect me to sit here being bad-mouthed by people who don’t understand, or people who are not willing to listen to anyone that opposes your opinions. I’m not you, mother, I won’t be a bystander. I will not tolerate it.”

“Who says I tolerate it?” Chanyeol gave his mother a look that read ‘ _when have you ever defended me_ ’ because it was a known fact that she sits around while her husband breaks down a human until they can’t fight anymore. Chanyeol wouldn’t let himself get to that point, no matter how much the words hurt. “I have never voiced my opinions on you running off to marry some other alpha, for what? Because it’s true love? Nor have I ever said you ruined an alliance that we needed.”

“It doesn’t matter if you voiced it or not. Silence is just as bad, but who am I to say anything? According to you, I’m just someone you can marry off because it’s “my duty” to be a house omega for a powerful alpha.”

“Baby,” Baekhyun grabbed the sleeve of Chanyeol’s hoodie, trying to get him to sit back down because the alpha didn’t want Sehun and Jongin to run in if they sensed his distress. The alpha had been trying to interject in the conversation because what they were saying was not true. There wasn’t any need for an argument when they have bigger troubles at hand, like finding Yoongi. “Come on, sit back down, it’s okay. Don’t let them get to you.”

Chanyeol looked down, giving Baekhyun a pouty look that he wanted to leave. They considered letting them meet Jongin and Sehun, but he changed his mind. Even after his guilty conscience was telling him that his children should at least have a relationship with their grandparents, but that went out the window because clearly they haven’t changed. It made Chanyeol sad because he remembers at one point adoring his parents, and can’t help but wonder what went wrong?

“We’re here to find Yoongi not talk about our problems like the dysfunctional family we are.”

Before anyone could replay, the door opened and little giggles filled the room. “Papa! Appa! Look, puppy!”

Jongin ran into the room followed by a small black and white puppy, and Sehun not too far behind. Everyone was silent as they watched the two year run-up to Chanyeol and tugged on his hoodie. The look on the omegas face went from a look of fury before he broke out into a wide smile. 

“I see, Nini! Where did you find the puppy?”

“Outside in flowers! Can we keep her, please please?”

Chanyeol picked Jongin up, and the little one instinctively snuggled up to his papa. The puppy sat down at the leg of the chair, happily wagging her tail as she watched them. The couple would have to admit, she was pretty cute, and if she made their babies happy then they would have to keep her. Chanyeol would most likely be home with her more because of his business, he worked from home so he would most likely train her.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said, picking up Sehun. “You can keep her but you gotta help Papa and Appa with taking care of her, okay?”

“Kay, Appa.”

“Okay, my baby sprouts,” Chanyeol kissed Jongin’s head before placing him back on the ground and soothed out his black hair. “Go back outside and play with Minnie-hyung. Appa and I will be out there soon, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too, papa.” Both twins said before giving both of their parents a kiss and running out the room with the puppy, who they haven’t given a name yet. Once the door closed, the smile that the couple had went away. 

“We’ll help you find Yoongi, but we will not discuss anything related to marriage or about my life decisions because it’s not happening.”

It seemed that what Chanyeol said went through one ear and out the other, because what they said next dumbfounded the omega. 

“When were you going to tell us we have grandchildren?”

“I don’t know, probably never because I don’t need you spewing your hatred to innocent children who have no idea of the situation.”

From the look on the older alpha’s face, everyone could tell that he was angry. Chanyeol couldn’t care less about what he was feeling right now. It wouldn’t change the fact that almost six years ago they disowned him because he broke up a marriage that he didn’t want to be in. He was only eighteen at the time, and it was a crime to not want to tie down your life to a person who didn’t love you and the feeling was mutual. That was a concept that neither of his parents understood, but he could understand because they were an arranged marriage, but he had hoped that they wouldn’t go with those same views.

“That’s besides the point! You could’ve at least told us. Were we supposed to go the rest of our lives without knowing? Is this why you broke off the marriage? Because you were fooling around with this alpha?”

“Woah, that’s crossing the line-” Baekhyun started.

He was cut off by the angry father, and everyone in the room just let him rant to his heart's content. Chanyeol felt like this was a repeat of what happened six years ago, but this time he wouldn’t let his father walk all over him. This was supposed to be about finding Yoongi and making sure that he was okay, not about him and his decisions that they didn’t approve of. 

“Listen, I’m not here to argue about anything. I’m just here to find Yoongi and then I'll be leaving once he’s found. You don’t think I feel guilty everyday for not letting you see your grandchildren, but what’s to say that you wouldn’t hurt them like you hurt me? If you want my help, you will not talk bad about my family, okay? That’s the end of it. I don’t want to hear about it at all.”

“He’ll probably turn up at some point.” spoke the king, not even bothered that Yoongi might actually be missing. “This stunt was pulled so he wouldn’t get married to an alpha that’ll secure our alliance that’ll benefit our kingdom. At least one of my omega children has to listen to me because I know what’s best--”

“You actually think,” Chanyeol interrupted his father, the tight feeling in his chest coming back up because he knew his baby brother very well and he wouldn’t just disappear because he felt like it. “Yoongi would pull this because he doesn’t want to get married? How dense can you be? How about you consider that everyone you think is a “perfect candidate” is really not? If you would take a second to even get to know us maybe you could find the perfect one for us, but you don’t care about anyone that isn’t an alpha. You never have and you probably never will, so I’ll find Yoongi myself while you just stay in your perfect little house.”

Before anyone could say anything, Chanyeol got up from his chair and went out the door, Baekhyun following close behind. Hearing the door close behind him was a weight being lifted off his shoulders, but there was a feeling that pressed against his heart. He couldn’t explain what the feeling was, but it made him want to cry. Chanyeol didn’t expect, more like hoping, that meeting his parents wouldn’t be what it was. He missed his baby brother, and he needed the comfort of Baekhyun and their adorable little beans. It’s been a tough day and the day hasn't even reached lunch time.

Leaning against the door, Chanyeol let the tears fall. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go., a small section of his heart had hoped that his parents at least missed him a little bit. If they did, they did pretty well not expressing it, and he will never know whether or not they have any regret pushing him away. It was different for him because almost everyday he had the heavy feeling of regret in his heart for not talking to them, but the other half told him that they deserved it.

“Chanyeollie, baby, look at me.”

“They’re so mean, Baekhyunnie. Why do they have to be so mean?”

Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond to that, so the alpha just pulled the omega into a hug, hoping that it would make Chanyeol feel a little bit better. When Chanyeol told him that he needed to go to Daegu because Yoongi went missing, what he expected was worried, inconsolable parents, because that’s what any parent is supposed to be like when their child went missing. It kinda made Baekhyun feel some type of way witnessing them not even shedding a tear that their youngest son was nowhere to be found. 

“I don’t know, baby. We’ll look for Yoongi together, okay? We’ll find him.”

“I hope so.”

Baekhyun was hoping as well because if not, Chanyeol would be heartbroken forever.

🐚🌹✨

Yoongi was sleeping peacefully, the bed was like a soft cloud that smelt like flowers on his aching body, and he didn’t know why his body was aching but he didn’t pay any mind to it. He knew that he needed to get up soon because he had his auditions soon, and he didn't want to make a bad first impression on the possible trainee that’ll be under his company. He needed to prove his father wrong that he wasn’t capable of being able to be independent without a stuck up alpha to take care of him all the time.

Sometimes he felt lonely, anyone would have no one around to talk to besides his brother, who was a nation away. If he were to get married, then he wanted an alpha just like Baekhyun because he didn’t know alphas could be nice until Yoongi met him. He strived to meet someone that loved him, cared for him, and appreciated him for who he was. Honestly, Yoongi didn’t care if he fell in love with an alpha, beta, or an omega. He didn’t care.

Hearing noises close to where he was sleeping, he slowly opened his eyes, nearly falling off of his bed. There was a human that he didn’t recognize, and then it all came falling on him like a ton of bricks. He wasn’t in Daegu anymore, he was in Seoul, who was basically at war with his nation. Looking the person over, it was one of the alphas from earlier, and now he needs to get out of here before he gets either imprisoned or even worse killed because he’s not supposed to be here.

“Um--”

“Oh you’re awake,” exclaimed the person, putting whatever he was reading down, and giving his full attention to the omega. Yoongi wondered how someone could be so happy, he looked out the window, and it was the next morning. He must’ve slept for a whole twelve hours and was perfectly content in sleeping in whoever bed this was. “I’ll go get Jeongguk to check your wounds to make sure nothing opened up while you were sleeping.”

Yoongi was confused about who this Jeongguk was for a moment, but then he remembered that it was the omega that he ran into on his way to find the road. He remembered looking eye to eye with the scary looking omega, the glare that he got will always be ingrained into his mind. He would admit that he felt his heart jump a bit when they made eye contact, and his scent was very calming to him. 

“I’m Jimin by the way. What’s your name?”

“I don’t know—if I feel comfortable telling you that.”

“That’s understandable,” Jimin said, his small smile turning into a straight line. Yoongi didn’t know any of them, and giving them his name could lead to bad things. With his name, they could figure out that he’s the child of the king of Daegu. He didn’t need to deal with that right now. He didn’t need to face imprisonment. None of them should get in trouble for something that was a complete accident. “We won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’ll be easier to know at least your name until we figure out how to get you home.”

Yoongi thought for a moment, still hesitant to tell them his name. He’ll only tell his first name because he’s pretty sure there are other people who are named Yoongi as well, so they won’t know he’s royalty. It’ll all fall into place, and they’ll forget about him as soon as he’s gone.

“Yoongi.”

Jimin smiled at him, and left the room, leaving the omega to gather up his thoughts. He needed to come up with a plan that would safely get him out of here without risking being caught by any higher authority. The three that found him can be the only one that knows he’s here, and it surprised him that they didn’t kill him on the spot. Considering that they were soldiers for the government, the omega was sure that they had to take anyone they found who didn’t belong there to their head building to be questioned.

Yoongi was caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t see that Jimin had returned with both Jeongguk and another alpha, but once he got a whiff of the flowery scent he looked over. He let the glaring omega do what he needed to do to make sure he didn’t injure himself any worse then he was. Yoongi wanted to say something, but by the blank look that the other omega had on his face, he hesitated for a second.

“I-”

“Your wounds should heal in a few days, but you shouldn’t move around too much.”

Yoongi didn’t know what to say, and before he could, Jeongguk had left the room again. He was startled with how fast the omega left when he had just come in. At least he knows that he has a heart because he checked Yoongi’s injury and said that he shouldn’t move around too much. It was reassuring that he wasn’t going to die in the hands of soldiers.

“Don’t mind grumpy pants. He’s always like that.”

Yoongi just stayed quiet as the other alpha sat down in the chair that Jimin was just in. The alpha was so pretty that he was a little shy to speak to him, his cheeks heating up a little bit as he smiled at the flustered omega. Did everyone here look pretty? Because these three could look like idols if they could, and they probably had the talent for it as well.

“I don’t mind. I’ve seen worse. Who are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m Taehyung. Basically the father of these two, but mostly to grumpy pants in the other room. He won’t admit it but he likes to be taken care of.”

“What’s going to happen to me?”

Yoongi couldn’t help but ask because he needed that little string of hope that they’d help him return to Daegu, and pretend that nothing happened. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to repay them for keeping him alive, but he’ll forever be in debt to them. He felt kinda lucky that he didn’t face someone who wasn’t as nice as these three because he’s sure he would’ve been behind bars, used against his father, who probably wouldn’t care.

“We’re still trying to figure that out. Our last day at our station was about two days ago, so we’re trying to find a way to get you back without being suspicious.”

“Oh,” Yoongi looked out the window and could see a little bit of the town he was in. It was better than what he expected because of all the stuff he’s been told that Seoul didn’t have the technology that they did. From looking around the room, and from the small view he had of the town, it wasn’t much different than what he’s used to. “Do you guys have a phone?”

“Phone? You mean a telephone?”

“No, um, a mobile phone. The hand held kind?”

Both of the alphas looked at him like he had three heads, and that answered Yoongi's question. There was no way for him to contact his brother, let him know that he was alive and that he will be coming home soon. He sighed, the feeling in his heart was heavy, and he laid back down. He covered himself with the blanket that smelt of the nice flowery scent he still doesn’t know what it is about. 

“Can I be left alone for a little while?”

“Of course,” Jimin said and Yoongi heard both of the alphas stand up from where they were sitting. He felt bad about kicking them out but he felt like crying again because there was a possibility that he would never make it out of here. He didn’t want to think negatively but how can he not when he has no way of contacting anyone to come get him once they make it back over the border. “If you need anything we will be here until dark, but Jeongguk will always be in the living room if you need him while we’re gone.”

The omega didn’t respond, and they took that as a response, so they left the room. Once Yoongi heard the door close, he let his tears fall, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t need anyone hearing him cry his heart out about the possibilities of never being able to see his brother, nephews, pudding, or even his mother again. He felt that it was probably karma coming after him for saying what he had said to her the other day.

Soon enough, Yoongi fell back asleep, snuggling into the blanket. For a second, he forgot where he was. But even if it was just for a moment. To him, it was better than nothing.

🐚🌹✨

Trying to figure out a plan to get the omega out of here was a struggle. Two days ago was their last day at the border station and it would be a few months until they were able to go back. Jeongguk has been thinking of possible situations that would get him out and not get all four of them imprisoned, released from duty dishoriably, or even worse: killed. He should feel sympathy for the omega, and some part of him did, but his other half didn’t understand how he got here in the first place. For all they know, he could be a spy that was trying to gather all their military information.

“Jeongguk-ah.”

“Yes, hyung?”

Taehyung hesitated because he knew that Jeongguk wasn’t fond of Yoongi, but it seemed that the omega’s scent calmed the other down. He never heard of that before, neither of them have, it’s usually always alpha and omegas. Of course, maybe you would see it in couples that were dating, but it was expected that alphas and omegas mated. Alphas dating alphas were the most common out the untraditional pairings, and no one has ever seen omegas dating omegas, but no can say that it can’t happen.

“I know you don’t know who he is, but I think he likes your scent. Before we left, he was crying, so we were hoping that you could maybe make him feel a little bit better.”

Jeongguk looked at Taehyung with a blank look, not too sure what he was implying. If it has something to do with cuddling or doing the horizontal tango, he’s not down for it. He wouldn’t even know the first thing to do any of those things besides what they learned in school about heats and ruts, and so on. He’s never thought about being in a relationship any time soon, maybe with Taehyung but the alpha has to ask him. He’s a bit whipped for the alpha, and he’ll admit it straight up if someone asked.

“What are you trying to imply?”

“That you should just sit in the room with him.”

It was silent for a moment, and something in Taehyung’s mind clicked because he looked scandalized, and he went to hit the omega upside his head for thinking so dirty. He really was surrounded by kids because sometimes Jimin was the same way, and he didn’t know what to do. He felt like a mom taking care of two hormonal teenage boys.

“Nothing like that you idiot! I don’t want you to mate with him or anything, goodness.”

“Ow, hyung!” Jeongguk rubbed his head, he kinda felt his brain move a little bit with the impact of the alphas hit. He pouted up at him, and Taehyung immediately felt bad. The alpha smothered him in hugs, and the omega didn’t like that at all. “Get off! I wasn’t thinking like that, okay.”

“No, Gukkie! I shouldn’t have hit you that hard, I know how sensitive your pretty little head is.”

The omega blushed, and pushed Taehyung away, and got off the couch. He would never admit that he liked to be babied, especially by his hyungs, because he has never been taken care of by someone else besides his mother. It’s always been just him and his mom, so he doesn’t really know how to handle affection from someone else that wasn’t her. His cold wall was slowly chipping away for his hyung, but it will take him a little while to just accept the affection he’s given.

“My head is not pretty. I’m going to my room, don’t bother me, I gotta think of a plan.”

“Okay, Gukkie.” Jimin hugged the omega, and he went stiff with the sudden affectionate touch. “We’ll be home if you need anything. Also, let us know if Yoongi wakes up so we can get him things while he’s here.”

So the omega’s name was Yoongi. Now he can put a name to a cute face, wait he wasn’t supposed to be thinking that he was cute. He was basically his enemy even if he had nothing to do with the war that happened not too many decades ago. Even if he wasn’t a spy, he couldn’t get caught housing him instead of turning him in like anyone else would’ve. He still wonders why he didn’t but they were here now, and there was no turning back.

Jeongguk waited outside the door, heart rate picking up minute by minute. The omega doesn’t know why his heartbeat was racing the way it was because Taehyung said that he was sleeping, so he wouldn’t have to talk to him. At least not yet. Not until he was ready. He slowly opened the door, peeking through to see that the other was indeed sleeping, and he took a deep breathe before entering. The aroma of the room was a mix of vanilla and his flowery scent that he seemed to have. It smelt nice, and it made the omega somewhat calm.

Grabbing the book that he was currently reading, he sat down near his desk and opened the book. He’ll wait here until he needs to make dinner for the both of them, and hopefully he can gather what he can say to the other. Taehyung and Jimin made him promise to not be a grumpy head towards him, but he doesn’t know how to not be the stone cold hearted person that he grew up to be. He hopes that the omega wouldn’t be here long enough that he’ll have to worry about completely falling in love with the beautiful omega with the intoxicating scent. He doesn’t know why exactly he’s infatuated but it needs to stop before it gets worse. 

That's a problem for when they get there.

🐚🌹✨

The next time Yoongi woke up, someone was aggressively shaking him, and he almost fell off the bed for the second time today. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the person that was trying to wake him up. He immediately flushed once he realized that it was the omega that he didn’t know much about except for his name, and that he has a piercing glare that will stick with him forever. Before Yoongi could speak to him, the other omega beat him to it.

“I made dinner. When you’re ready come downstairs.”

Yoongi watched as Jeongguk left the room, and once the door shut he let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding onto. Being in a place he had no idea about, or about their intentions of them was scary enough. He also didn’t want to speak just in case he made the other upset with the millions of questions he had about what is going to happen to him or if he was going to ever make it back home. It was already awkward between the two of them, and going down to eat would only make it worse. His stomach, on the other hand, didn’t agree with him not wanting to eat.

Walking downstairs was a process all in itself because he didn’t want to make a lot of noise to not disturb Jeongguk, and because his body still felt achy from his accident. As soon as he reached the bottom step, he peeked from the wall and saw that it would be only the two of them, and he was confused on where the other two went. Taking a deep breath, giving himself a pep talk before walking into the little dining area. He sat down across from the other and waited until he had permission to much down on this delicious looking food.

“You can start eating, I’m not going to bite you.”

Yoongi did exactly that. He grabbed at least a little bit of everything, and the flavor of each dish hit his taste buds like a melody added to the harmony. He was munching down that it took him a few minutes to realize that Jeongguk wasn’t eating, but intently watching him as he gobbled down this almost five star meal. He wouldn’t know what a five star meal was because he didn’t care for stuff like that.

“A-aren’t you going to eat?”

“I already ate earlier, so I’m perfectly fine watching you eat.”

“Oh,” Yoongi thought for a moment, and being the over thinker he is, a million thoughts were running through his head. He was still in enemy territory and his life was in their hands. Two alphas and one omega. “It’s n-not poisoned is it?”

A beat of silence went through the room, the only thing that could be heard was the bugs and animals going about outside. They were in the rural area of the nation because there weren’t a lot of lights, or there wasn’t the sound of cars going by every second like he’s used to. Yoongi was about to apologize until the other omega let out a loud laugh.

“No,” Jeongguk said after a few minutes of laughing his heart out. Yoongi was a bit confused about which part of what he said was so funny. He also couldn’t help but to think that Jeongguk’s smile was nice, and he should do it more often. “If I wanted you dead, I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

“Oh.”

That was somewhat reassuring, but he didn’t care anymore as he continued to gobble some of the buffet Jeongguk had made for him. If the awkward tension wasn’t going away any time soon, he might as well just continue to eat. He was going to ignore the fact that the omega said he would kill him if he wanted to, and say that he’s going to return him as soon as possible. All of sudden, he started to freak out about the possibilities again.

“What’s going to happen to me? You’re not going to turn me are you? I’m not going to die?”

“Woah, slow down.” Jeongguk interrupted the others' ranting. Very confused with the quick switch of behavior. “First of all, we’re still trying to come up with a plan that’ll help you get back to Daegu without drawing too much attention. That’s the last thing I need is some noisy neighbors trying to be all up in my business. Second, it’s more of a struggle to turn you in then to just keep you hidden away because then I would have to explain what happened and all that. I don’t have the time nor the energy to sit in the military station all day. Third, no, you’re not going to die. If you follow our rules that we’ll discuss in the morning, it’ll be like you were never here. So don’t worry about it, sweetheart, you’ll be fine.”

Yoongi almost choked on the piece of meat he was currently chewing because the pet name startled him. He wasn’t expecting the other to even talk to him as much as he did, even if his tone still sounded icy. It didn’t help suppress his slight crush he had, but he still doesn’t understand why he’s feeling the way he is. After drinking some water to make sure that it didn’t look like he almost died over a simple name.

“Okay, I won’t worry.”

“Good. We’ll figure this all out hopefully by the end of the month.”

Yoongi hummed as he finished his meal, belly full of meat, vegetables, and rice. It’s been awhile since he’s had a scrumptious dinner because he’s always busy with his company and takeout is all he can really eat that was convenient. Sometimes he missed his mother’s cooking, which surprised him that she even cooked, but most of the time the cooks were the masterminds behind those homemade dinners.

“I have another question.”

Jeongguk looked at him again with a blank stare, signaling for him to go on.

“What happened after I passed out.”

“Nothing much, we had to leave immediately so no one else would see that we were there with you. Getting you to my house wasn’t that hard but we had to take a lot of back roads so the General wouldn’t suspect a thing.”

Yoongi nodded his head, and looked at the big window that looked over at the rest of the houses that were further down the hill. He sighed because he needed to figure out a way to be able to communicate with at least someone that could let everyone know that he will be coming home soon. Since they didn’t have cell phones, maybe they had something else that did the same thing so he could get his message across so there wasn’t a frenzy. A scandal is the last thing he needs for his company, it would ruin him and he has barely even started.

“Is there a way that I can contact someone from Daegu here? I need to let my hyung know that I’m okay.”

“No, every call is monitored or I would let you. I’m sorry, sweetheart, but they’ll have to wait for you to return.”

Yoongi felt like crying again, but he kept it in still looking at the night sky. He wasn’t worried that he would get captured and put into a cell while he waited for his father or was sent somewhere he didn’t want to know. He felt kinda lucky that the right three soldiers found him and decided to take him instead of turning him, or leaving him there to the bears of the forest. 

“I’m sure you want to shower. You can take anything you want from my closet because tomorrow I’m going to have to get you some stuff for while you’re here. I’ll also have to bandage you again, so just call out for me, I guess. Now run along.”

Jeongguk shooed him away, and Yoongi had no choice but to listen to what he had said because that's the least he could do for someone taking care of him. Yoongi was a bit of a worry wart, so he over thinks about a lot of things that he doesn’t need to worry about, but his mind does anyway. This was a similar situation because the other omega has yet to express to his face that he’s mad about the situation he was thrown into. He didn’t get a chance to ask the other two because he got in his feelings because everything was just too much.

Showering wasn’t too bad, but he finally got to see how beat up he looked from the accident. It could’ve been worse, but getting cleaned was a struggle on his own because every move he made made him want to cry. Yoongi needed to lay back down as soon as possible because this whole moving around makes him tired again and he hasn’t been awake for more than an hour yet. He finished in no time, and called up Jeongguk so he put more bandages before he went to sleep. 

“What do you want out of here? I have pajama shirts, regular shirts, hoodies, and so on.”

“Can I have a hoodie?”

Yoongi caught the random one Jeongguk threw at him, and immediately put it on. It was so warm and it smelt like the flowery scent that is Jeongguk. He still has no idea of why this particular scent made him feel calm, but it almost reminded him of his brother. It made Yoongi sad just thinking of Chanyeol, so he tried to not think about him, Baekhyun, or his nephews a lot. He’s going to try to make light of the situation he was in, and at least he’ll gain new friends from this. Even when he gets back to Daegu and they have no way of communicating Yoongi promises to never forget them.

“The plan for tomorrow is that Taehyung and I will go to the market to get you some--stuff you might need. I would make a list because I’m not a mind reader, okay? Jimin-hyung will stay with you to keep you some company. Is that fine?”

Yoongi just nodded his head because Jeongguk was talking way too fast, and his words had the icy tone that he always seems to have. The omega looked away slightly because the look he was getting was a mix of the usual blank stare with a hint of glaring. He didn’t know whether to feel intimidated or not. Once Jeongguk got an affirmative nod, he went to go back to the living room.

“Thank you.”

The omega stopped for a second, thinking whether or not to say “you’re welcome”. He didn’t though, just slightly bowed his head and walked out the room, door closed shut behind him. Yoongi looked at the door for a few minutes before laying back down underneath the blankets. The bed was unnaturally soft, it felt like heaven on his aching joints and muscles, the sounds of bugs being unnecessary calming to him. It wouldn’t take him long to fall asleep.

Whatever tomorrow brings, or the rest of the month that he’s here, he’ll be ready to make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💖💖 I’m so excited to start this story, and I’m hoping to get chapters out periodically.
> 
> see ya next chapter 💗


End file.
